Un Reino Unido
by Ares-sama
Summary: Mi abuela solía contarme esas historias, llenas de fantasías y de Héroes valientes, pero todas terminaban de la misma forma, sobre una vieja profecía de que un joven héroe de Hielo y Fuego, surgirá para cabalgar una última vez a los grandes Dragones de Hielo consiguiendo unir de esa forma a todos los reinos, familias, clanes del Norte en un solo pueblo y nos guiará a todos.


No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios.

**Summary: **Mi abuela solía contarme esas historias, llenas de fantasías y de Héroes valientes, pero todas terminaban de la misma forma, sobre una vieja profecía de que un joven héroe de Hielo y Fuego, surgirá para cabalgar una última vez a los grandes Dragones de Hielo consiguiendo unir de esa forma a todos los reinos, familias, clanes del Norte en un solo pueblo y nos guiará a todos a las tierras donde la primavera será eterna hasta el final de los tiempos.

* * *

I

Cuando era niña, recordaba las leyendas que mi abuela solía contarme, sobre como hace miles y miles de años hubo un invierno frío, duro y largo como jamás hombre alguno había conocido. Hubo una noche que duró una generación completa, los reyes morían en sus castillos de igual forma que los campesinos y siervos en sus cabañas. Las madres ahogaban a sus hijos con almohadas para no verlos morir de hambre, y lloraban, y las lágrimas se les helaban en las mejillas, una época oscura donde los muertos caminaban por la tierra, y eran comandados por demonios de piel blanca que se asemejaba al hielo mismo, donde las venas eran tan secas que podría divisarse a simple vista.

Mi abuela solía contarme que fue en esa época oscura que todos los reinos, naciones, tribus y clanes del Norte se unieron en una sola bandera, y se abalanzaron contra los ejércitos de los muertos, derrotando de esa forma al Rey de la Noche y enviando a los Otros a las tierras del eterno invierno.

Pero cuando la amenaza de los caminantes blancos desapareció, los primeros hombres liderados por mi ancestro Brandon Stark El Constructor quien fue llamado el primer Rey en el Norte, quien construyo el Muro, la gran muralla que debía mantener eternamente a los reinos de los hombres a salvo de nuestros enemigos, y cuando todos sintieron que la amenaza había pasado los hombres comenzaron nuevamente a luchar entre ellos.

Seria miles de años después cuando los barcos de extranjeros inundaron nuestras costas, trajeron consigo una extraña lengua, una religión desconocida, pero ante todo esas extrañas criaturas a las que llamaban Dragones. Provenían de un reino al que llamaban El Feudo Franco de Valyria; vinieron con cadenas, con la esclavitud y sus deseos de que el Norte se arrodillara ante ellos, venían en búsqueda de viejas leyendas.

El norte se unió contra los invasores y ese siglo de luchas interminables fue conocido como el siglo rojo, lanzaron fuego y sangre desde sus bestias, destruyeron nuestros campos, hogares, pueblos y castillos.

Fue entonces cuando nuevas leyendas toman fuerza, pues cuenta la historia de una princesa norteña, aunque otros hablan de dos hermanos un joven príncipe junto con su hermana, ambos descendientes de la sangre de los primeros hombres pero que también tenían la sangre de aquellos invasores, fueron a la tierra del eterno invierno, donde encontraron las ciudades escondidas de los niños del bosque y regresaron cabalgando sobre Dragones de Hielo consiguiendo expulsar a los invasores.

Pero de la misma forma como surgieron estos héroes, desparecieron en las arenas del tiempo.

Mi abuela solía contarme esas historias, llenas de fantasías y de Héroes valientes, pero todas terminaban de la misma forma, sobre una vieja profecía de que un joven héroe de Hielo y Fuego, surgirá para cabalgar una última vez a los grandes Dragones de Hielo consiguiendo unir de esa forma a todos los reinos, familias, clanes del Norte en un solo pueblo y nos guiará a todos a las tierras donde la primavera será eterna hasta el final de los tiempos.

**Un Reino Unido**

Los fríos y tormentosos vientos del norte golpeaban con fuerza contra mi rostro, el cansancio acumulado de los últimos tres días persiguiendo a mi presa se hacían visibles en mi resistencia física pero aun así mi determinación seguía firme. Me arrodille tocando suavemente la nieve, buscando los leves rastros dejados por mi trofeo.

A mi lado estaba mi compañera, mi hermana de caza, la había tenido desde que era una cachorra, Nymeria, era un lobo Huargo, un depredador feroz, tenía un largo pelaje gris y unos brillantes ojos dorados, era la personificación de lo salvaje e indomable que era el norte, la región más grande de todo westeros, iniciaba desde los pantanos traicioneros del cuello hasta las tierras del eterno invierno más allá de las ruinas del muro, una tierra plagada de dispersos reinos, clanes y familias que luchaban continuamente por el control de una tierra a la que muchos alegaban fue abandonada por los dioses.

Se dijo una vez que mis ancestros, los Stark estuvieron a punto de gobernar todo el norte, pero entonces aparecieron los hijos del imperio de Valyria montados en sus grandes bestias aladas y destruyeron todo por lo que mis ancestros habían luchado.

Pero así como aparecieron se marcharon de igual modo, regresaron a sus hogares en Essos, donde les esperaba el castigo divino de los dioses. Realmente pensaba que estos invasores se dieron cuenta del poco valor que podría tener para ellos el norte, se marcharon cuando sus dragones comenzaron a ser asesinados por el crudo invierno y su incapacidad de volar en las furiosas tormentas heladas que azotan constantemente el norte.

Siento varias presencias cercanas, varios lobos Huargo siguen lentamente nuestro avance, no tengo miedo de ellos, desde hace siglos la Casa Stark se ha encargado de cuidar y entrenarlos desde cachorros, hacerlos parte de nuestra manada, cuando un Stark o alguien de sus casas cadetes cumplía los Quince Años, se le obsequiaba uno, era la prueba viviente que eras parte del norte.

No conozco el verano, menos la primavera, solo el frió y crudo invierno.

Y mientras el rugido de un oso de las nieves resuena en medio de aquel bosque, es el recordatorio que debo continuar con mi cacería, debo seguir avanzando antes que pierda el rastro de mi presa. Intento avanzar en línea recta evitando los obstáculos que se me presenta, avanzo por un pequeño riachuelo congelado, un viejo roble partido que obstruye la visión, pero lo uso para cubrirme, entonces siento la presencia nueva.

Nymeria está alarmada y agiliza el paso yo le sigo de cerca siempre alerta de cualquier amenaza cercana.

Entonces veo el caribú que estaba persiguiendo muerto y un oso blanco de las nieves devorándolo, se me ha adelantado, intento no mostrar mi frustración y me enfoco en apretar con fuerza la empuñadura de mi arco, al sentir que he perdido los últimos días.

El norte es la tierra donde solo el más fuerte puede sobrevivir, no somos como el sur y sus reinos, donde disfrutan de la eterna primavera, allá siempre el sol brilla con intensidad y el viento es tan suave que sientes que te acaricia, no, esta es la tierra donde mi madre fue traída como esclava, Ashara Dayne que a pesar de ser una mujer noble poco le importo a los hombres que atacaron su embarcación donde se transportaba y fue una suerte para ella que cuando los esclavistas la trajeron al norte, mi padre, Ned Stark combatía fervientemente a los piratas que azotaban las costas de nuestros aliados consiguió rescatar a mi madre de las cadenas de la esclavitud.

Mi padre nunca ha tolerado el esclavismo y mi madre por obvias razones menos; pero es algo difícil de combatir o de prohibir. El Norte es una tierra inmensa y basta, donde existen decenas de reinos que suelen combatir entre ellos, eso sin mencionar otras regiones gobernadas por los clanes o distintas tribus que se disputan las migajas que dejan las guerras entre las grandes familias.

Soy una Stark, yo soy Arya Stark, mi familia ha gobernado el corazón de norte por generaciones desde antes que existieran la gran mayoría de las demás Casas y Familias. Nuestras tierras tienen fronteras al oriente con el Reino de los Bolton quienes ostentan el título de Rey Rojo, aquellos bastardos que suelen despellejar a sus enemigos, lo han hecho varias veces cuando capturan a un Stark, mi bisabuelo murió de esa forma, mi abuelo el actual Rey del Invierno, Rickard Stark aún conserva la piel despellejada de su padre como un recordatorio de jamás hacer las paces con los Bolton.

Más al sur está el Reino de Puerto Blanco gobernado por la familia de los Manderly, solían ser nuestros vasallos, pero siglos atrás consiguieron formar su propio reino, existen algunos Ducados menores entre nuestras fronteras que suelen cambiar de alianzas para asegurar su supervivencia, entre ellos están los Greystark, Condon, Mollen.

Más al sur está el bosque de los lobos, donde suele gobernar la Liga del Norte liderada por la Casa Glover, quienes suelen combatir con los clanes de las montañas y en ocasiones aliarse con estos para luchar contra los reyes de hierro, la casa Umber.

Las tierras de mi padre, están entre los Castillos de nuestros aliados los Cerwyn y los Poole, fieles vasallos de la Casa Stark. Mi padre Eddard Stark su nombre completo; es el señor de Fuerte del Oeste, un pequeño puesto avanzado donde su deber es vigilar el rio que nace desde las colinas solitarias donde gobierna el Clan Bulery y termina en el rio cuchillo blanco. Es una larga extensión de tierra que vigilar realmente, y muy importante porque este largo rio es quien nos separa de cualquier invasión de los Bolton.

Mas al norte, cerca del Lago Largo, y rodeado del bosque de los lobos esta la ciudadela del lago, donde gobierna mi tía Lyanna Stark, se supone que algún día seré también la señora del Lago y tendré que mantener a los clanes de las montañas a raya y a los Glover si es que estos deciden salir de los bosques.

No sé cómo sentirme, en gran parte es por qué se trata también de mi boda, casarme con mi Jon, con quien no he tratado desde que tenía seis años. Jon es el hijo de mi tía Lyanna y por consiguiente es mi primo. Pero no es como si pudiera opinar realmente, mi abuelo ha estado deseoso de ver esta unión realizada, también mi madre y mi padre siempre habla bien de Jon.

Supongo que está bien, Jon es un buen guerrero. He escuchado buenas cosas sobre él, pero sinceramente preferiría nunca tener que casarme, pasar el resto de mis días cazando en los pequeños bosques de mi padre, sería la vida perfecta para mí.

Mi abuelo es Rickard Stark, Rey del Invierno y señor de Invernalia, su heredero es mi Tío Brandon quien tiene una esposa sureña, Catelyn Tully y dos hijos, mis primos Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, tengo otro tío quien es Benjen Stark, tiene un hijo el pequeño Rickon Stark.

Por mi parte tengo un hermano que es Bran Stark. Mi tío Brandon tiene dos hijas bastardas Lyarra, y Lya estas niñas no serían un problema si su madre no fuera Barbrey Ryswell una mujer que susurra palabras maliciosas a mi tío, desea la muerte de mi abuelo de eso también estoy segura y cuyo sobrino es también un príncipe Bolton, no se puede confiar en esa mujer.

Los Ryswell junto con los Dustin gobernaban desde los riachuelos hasta Los Túmulos, en una alianza que ellos llamaban la confederación del Norte e incluía otras casas menores que se encontraban establecidas en dichas tierras, solían enfrentarse constantemente contra las casas nobles de Los Whitehill y Los Tallhart, quienes eran nuestros vecinos más cercanos en el Occidente, era una situación compleja.

Los días han pasado y por fin he regresado a mi hogar, puedo ver las empalizadas de madera rodeando la pequeña aldea, dos filas de estacas de madera recorrían la empalizada, luego las torres de vigilancia, construidas con granito de las montañas circunstantes, siempre mirando siempre hacia el oriente.

Llego a la puerta oriental, una gran reja de acero que suele mantenerse abierto solamente durante el día, puedo ver a las personas ir y venir, en sus carretas llevando las mercancías, solicitando los permisos para cruzar e ir a Invernalia y la ciudad de las Invernas, puedo ver como los guardias sonríen a mi paso, detrás de mi marcha Nymeria y otros lobos, estos nunca entran al asentamiento. Solo parecen tolerar la presencia de los Stark, se dice que los mismos Stark descendemos de dioses en forma de Lobo, que por ello nuestros ojos siempre son rojos como los míos y los de mi padre y hermano, o azules como los de mis primos Robb, Sansa o dorados como los de Jon y su madre.

Realmente nunca he creído en ello, no es que dude sobre la creencia de los Dioses, simplemente he sido más de la opinión de pensar que ellos suelen dejarnos a la suerte y no intervenir tan directamente como muchos creen.

Los dioses de mis ancestros, son los viejos arboles con rostros sangrantes cuando era niña me asustaban y era algo que mi prima Sansa solía aprovechar, se escondía detrás de estos e intentaba imitar la voz de un Dios cuando pasaba cerca del Bosque de los Dioses durante mi infancia en invernalia.

Sansa dejo de hacerme esa broma cuando puse mierda de cabra en sus zapatos, claramente con la ayuda de mi primo Jon quien parecía realmente divertirse con mis bromas. Eso nunca le gusto a Sansa, realmente cuando era niña pensé que siempre seriamos ese tipo de amigas, las que solían bromear con la otra y compartir todo entre ellas. Pero todo cambio, a Sansa no le gusto que el abuelo anunciara mi compromiso, si hubiera sabido que ella estuviera tan enamorada de Jon podría haber dicho u opinado algo sobre ello – Pero realmente que hubiera dicho – Yo era demasiado joven que no entendía a la perfección lo que ese compromiso podría significar.

Solo pude dar un ultimo suspiro, mientras caminaba con cierta indiferencia por las calles empedradas, veía las pequeñas chozas, cabañas construidas alrededor de la gran plaza principal, donde se levantaba el gran salón comunal. Podría ver las figuras talladas en las estatuas de madera, del tamaño de dos hombres donde se veían a los guerreros de las leyendas sosteniendo sus espadas, lanzas y hachas. Algunos nombres se me hacían conocidos, otros los cuales sinceramente me preguntaba si incluso llegaron a existir.

Fue una mala cacería, así que intente que no se notara lo molesta que estaba, solo continúe caminando por las calles, las cuales no eran muchas realmente, después de dejar la plaza principal, solo quedaban otras tres que me guiaban a la pequeña colina donde estaba establecido el pequeño castillo de mi padre, donde resaltaban las tres torres de granito negro, las pequeñas murallas a su alrededor y los guardias apostados en la entrada.

"Lady Arya"

Se acerco uno de ellos, traía consigo un yelmo gris, una coraza que estaba cubierta por la piel de un venado, un escudo redondo y una lanza un poco más alta que él, me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa apenada, claramente incomodo con la constante mirada de Nymeria, siempre atenta y alerta ante cualquier persona que se me acerca.

"¡Gerd!"

Le salude educadamente mientras este daba un pequeño saludo, me indico rápidamente las torres, en especial la torre de maestre, donde se divisaban varios cuervos saliendo e ingresando.

"Mensajes urgentes mi señora"

Dijo rápidamente y lo entendí como una clara invitación que debía ir rápidamente hablar con mis padres, le agradecí al guardia mientras caminaba directamente a mi hogar, pase por la entrada, divise el patio de entrenamiento donde había al menos una docena de hombres formándose, aun así, seguí adelante directamente pasando por la puerta de los ancestros que conectaba a las tres grandes torres: La del Maestre, la torre de la señora y la torre del señor.

Me dirigí hacia el salón de los guardianes, como era llamado el gran recinto donde se convocaba a las reuniones de los señores, y lideres importantes de las tierras de mi padre.

Camine en silencio hasta llegar y ver a mi padre, al lado de mi madre ambos con miradas poco complacientes, mientras el maestre Luwin, entregaba varias cartas a su persona.

"¡Arya! Por fin has llegado, ¿Dónde has estado jovencita?"

La voz retadora de mi madre apareció, mientras caminaba hacia mi persona, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, terminando en un largo suspiro cuando vio el arco en mi espada, y a Nymeria a mi lado dándole una mirada apenada con sus orejas agachadas, como si intentara de esta forma demostrarle que había sido su idea, y no mía.

"Lo siento Madre, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo"

Mi madre, Ashara una mujer con el pelo negro y sedoso, piel bronceada y una pequeña sonrisa tierna siempre en su rostro como mi padre solía decir, también tenia ojos purpura sobresalientes, y una figura realmente delgada que sin importar las pieles que tenia sobre sus hombros conseguía resaltar.

"¿está todo bien?"

Pregunte con voz apagada cuando veía las miradas inquietantes que se daban mi padre y mi madre.

"No, bueno realmente no lo sabemos, noticias amargas mi niña, tu abuelo nuevamente parece haber tenido una recaída, ha solicitado la presencia de tuya y de sus demás nietos"

Una mirada sombría cubre mis ojos, intentando no demostrar lo afectada que podría estar, son duras noticias que no quería realmente recibir, no ahora. Mi abuelo ha estado luchando años enteros debido a una infección en su pierna derecha, luego de sufrir un accidente de caza.

Muchos han dicho que realmente fue un intento de acabar con su vida, pero el abuelo siempre lo negó. Tal vez la persona que estuvo detrás de esto era alguien demasiado cercano a ella.

"Intentare prepararme tan pronto como me sea posible madre"

Mi madre, esa dulce mujer me da una sonrisa triste, intentando demostrarme su fortaleza, mi madre siempre dijo que mi abuelo era un viejo cascarrabias que solía dar solo dolores de cabeza, pero en el fondo realmente debería apreciar a mi abuelo, por permitir que una extraña se casara con su segundo hijo.

"Ya lo he preparado realmente, no eres muy buena empacando"

Ambas compartimos una mirada intentando no reírnos por ello, realmente mi madre intento durante mucho tiempo que tuviera algo de los toques de una dama, claramente hasta el día de hoy ha fallado en todo ello.

"Me gustaría realmente arreglar un poco tu cabello"

Ella me da esa mirada, solo podría significar que algo no me estaba diciendo justo ahora.

"¿Mi cabello?"

Pregunto con inquietud, mientras toco lentamente las puntas de este. Es cierto que no me consideraba una dama hermosa o bella, siempre había visto con mas utilidad el uso de la espada, el hacha o el arco en lo que era la mejor.

"Bueno, ya sabes mi pequeña, podrías volver a ver a Jon"

Ah, fue un sentimiento que se quedo atragantado en mi garganta, no sabiendo como reaccionar e intentando no atraer una discusión con mi madre solo di una sonrisa algo forzada y asentí levemente.

Partiría pronto hacia Invernalia, debería ir a buscar a mi hermano Bran, pero mientras miraba de reojo a mi padre quien tenia aun esa mirada tensa en su rostro, tampoco me gusto que no me dirigiera palabra alguna sobre mi llegada, pero entendía que este no era el momento oportuno.

Solo le daría tiempo como siempre lo hacía. Y cuando llegara el momento, me diría realmente lo que estaba pasando o tenia en mente, siempre mi padre se había comportado de esa manera y era algo que todos en nuestra familia respetábamos.

Nymeria me siguió el paso, mientras un lobo del doble de su tamaño, mas parecido a un corcel negro de las tierras sureñas, hizo su presencia. Sombra como fue llamado el Lobo Huargo de mi padre, quien tenia esa mirada roja como la sangre me vio pasar a su lado y Nymeria bajo rápidamente su rostro en señal de sumisión ante el líder de la manda de esta región.

La mirada perdida de mi madre, mientras llegábamos a mis habitaciones en la torre de la señora. No tardo en buscar el cepillo y comenzar a trabajar en mi cabello, partiríamos esta misma noche antes que el momento de mi abuelo llegara y tuviera que reunirse con los antiguos dioses.

"¿Qué pasa mama'"

Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa, mientras me abraza con fuerza.

"Hay noticias, tal vez solo rumores, pero son algo perturbadores"

Arya alza una ceja en señal de desconcierto, su madre una mujer tan fuerte que ni la esclavitud consiguió romperla, parecía algo alarmada.

"¿Perturbadores?"

Y Ashara solo asiente.

"Hay historias de que los Targaryen han invadido los reinos centrales del sur"

Targaryen, la ultima familia de los antiguos señores de dragón, el norte los había ignorado por siglos y estos a nosotros, estos últimos hijos de Valyria nunca antes se habían movido de su isla rocosa llamada Rocadragón, se preguntaba que podría ocasionar que atacara a otros reinos.

"Estaremos bien mama"

Le dije en un intento por consolarla, esta me sonríe y no se aparta del abrazo en ningún momento.

"También, una carta llego del norte, dicen que han visto a los dragones de Hielo"

Mis ojos se anchan con sorpresa, y la miro con intriga, siempre pensé que los Dragones de Hielo se habían extinguido, junto con los Otros, los temibles caminantes blancos o eso era lo que decía mi padre cuando preguntaba por ellos.

Nadie los había visto en muchos años, siglos tal vez. Que podría estar atrayéndolos nuevamente hasta el sur. El muro que mantenía al norte dividido estaba destruido, en ruinas debido al Siglo Rojo cuando el Feudo Franco de Valyria invadió el norte.

"Solo son leyendas, estaremos bien madre"

Y ella sonrió con felicidad al ver la mirada tranquila de su madre, mientras regresaba nuevamente a batallar con mi cabello, una lucha en mi opinión que era totalmente perdida. Mientras que internamente Arya no podía evitar preguntarse si algún día realmente podría ver a un verdadero Dragón.


End file.
